El día de nuestra boda
by SombraLN
Summary: - Aquí estaba ahora, yo, el mayor de los sextillizo Matsuno frente al altar... - Oneshot, Insinuación de yaoi.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es sólo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **El día de nuestra boda**

El día por fin había llegado, nunca me imaginé que algo así sería posible, de los seis siempre creí que yo sería el último en hacer esto, o bien, que jamás siquiera lograría tener una relación seria; pero aquí estaba ahora, yo, el mayor de los sextillizos Matsuno con un traje negro, que a momentos sentía me estaba asfixiando, ahora frente al altar sólo estaba en espera de comenzar la ceremonia.

Por enésima vez me asegure de que mi corbata roja estuviese derecha, suspirando levemente al darme cuenta que esta ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro de su lugar. ¿Acaso no podía casarme con mi ropa usual? Si este es mi día especial se me podría haber cumplido el capricho ¿No?... ya no importaba, era consciente de que simplemente comenzaba a pensar en tonterías para distraerme del claro nerviosismo que se estaba apoderando de mí.

Muchas personas ya se encontraban ocupando los lugares de las largas bancas, conversando mientras aguardaban a que diera inicio el espectáculo. Vi a mis padres al frente, mirando con emoción a su alrededor, papá me sonrió orgulloso y mamá tenia lagrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos; soy yo quien iba a llorar, ¿Estaría a tiempo de huir? No podía evitar preguntármelo, de verdad que los nervios me hacían querer mover las piernas lo más rápido posible y salir disparado de este lugar… pero no, sabía que eso no era una posibilidad, no a estas alturas.

Choromatsu se acercó y me dijo que pronto todo iniciaría, tenía ganas de golpearlo por darme la noticia, sentí un leve temblor en mis manos al pensar lo que ahora sería mi futuro. Mi hermano se quedó a un lado, era obvio, pero por un momento olvide que era uno de los padrinos, su pequeño moño verde al cuello por alguna razón me causaba gracia, estaba por molestarlo sobre ello pero Ichimatsu llego junto a él y comenzaron a platicar, no quise interrumpirles, después de todo, rara vez Ichi parecía cómodo en un lugar con tanta gente, supongo que hacia su mayor esfuerzo por nosotros… nosotros, que bien sonaba esa palabra.

Comencé a mover mi pie derecho con cierta impaciencia, ¿Acaso planeaban torturarme con la espera? Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá era una prueba para ver si me arrepentía, ¿Estaría bien si salgo corriendo ahora? Con tal idea no pude evitar girarme hacia la salida, como si estuviese sólo esperando una señal para comenzar mi carrera, pero todo escape que estuviese planeando se detuvo al verlo caminar por el pasillo. Sentí como la respiración se me cortaba, aunque todos tuviéramos el mismo rostro, era indudable que Karamatsu tenía rasgos masculinos mejor marcados, en especial por sus cejas, esas gruesas cejas que junto al ceño levemente fruncido le daban un toque de sensualidad… mierda… ¿Por qué tenía que pensar esas cosas justo ahora?

Con una sonrisa confiada se colocó a mi lado derecho, ¿Por qué tiene que sonreír así? Esa mueca debería ser ilegal, maldito Kusomatsu… sólo esperaba que mi rostro no se viera como el de Ichi al pensar en aquel insulto; pero era su culpa, se veía tan genial que no podía pensar claramente; no importaba que todos vistiéramos un traje negro, a él simplemente le acoplaba de maravilla.

Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu no tardaron en aparecer, el menor de inmediato se acercó con teléfono en mano y sugirió una foto grupal antes de iniciar, pese a las protestas de Choro e Ichi, Jyushi se encargó de jalarlos a nuestro lado. El tercer y cuarto hermano quedaron junto a mí y los dos menores al lado de Kara; no sabía si maldecir o agradecer tener al segundo justo a mi lado; Totty tomo varios fotos, enviando de inmediato la mejor a nuestros teléfonos y seguramente publicándola a la velocidad de la luz en todas sus redes. Revise mi teléfono en cuanto el mensaje llego, seis rostros en aquella imagen, todos vestidos de negro, los cuatro menores con corbatines y los dos mayores con corbata, cada uno con su color distintivo. No pude evitar sonreír y centrar mi vista únicamente en Karamatsu.

Pero la felicidad que sentí en ese momento simplemente se desvaneció al escuchar la marcha nupcial, guarde por inercia el teléfono y mire a mi hermano _"Ya es hora"_ me dijo con una radiante sonrisa y yo asentí tímidamente. Ambos giramos hacia el pasillo para apreciar a dos mujeres caminado a la par de la melodía en dos bellos vestidos de novia.

Las chicas se acomodaron a lado de cada uno, era la hora de esta boda doble.

La aceleración de mi corazón no parecía querer disminuir, sabía bien la razón, era el dolor de estar presenciando como perdía a la persona que más amaba; pero no podía hacer nada, Karamatsu era mi apreciado hermano menor y su felicidad estaba ante la mía, ¿Cuándo fue que me enamore de él?... ya no importaba…

La joven con la que ahora estaba parecía amarlo mucho y él a ella, " _Destinados a amarse eternamente_ ", fueron sus palabras cuando me la presento; la chica con la que yo me había comprometido era la mejor amiga, realmente no la amaba, pero en su momento iniciar una relación con ella parecía la mejor opción para seguir cerca de mi hermano, fue así que siempre había pretextos para estar los cuatro juntos… soy una basura por llevar este acto tan lejos, pero es mi único consuelo, tal vez en algún momento realmente logre amar a quien ahora será mi esposa y así olvide aquel incestuoso amor que nunca debí permitir crecer.

Mi mente regreso al momento en que escuche a Karamatsu decir " _sí, acepto_ ", juraría que algo se había roto en mi interior, hubiese dado lo que sea porque fuera una costilla…

El resto de la ceremonia parecía una película que simplemente estaba presenciando, me encontraba en una especie de trance en la que sólo sonreía y aceptaba formar aquel lazo con esa mujer.

Se acabó.

Se declaró marido y mujer a cada pareja y tras el beso que sellada tal pacto todo el mundo aplaudió emocionado, Choro e Ichi sonreían levemente a mi lado, mientras Totty y Jyushi no evitaban una sonrisa más amplia estando junto a Kara. Mis padres parecían estar más emocionados que el resto de la familia.

Algunos amigos no pudieron esperar y se acercaron a felicitar, en ese momento aproveche y me acerque a Karamatsu, se veía tan feliz, no pude evitarlo y simplemente lo abrace con fuerza, esforzándome en retener el llanto.

Al menos logre mi último capricho, una boda doble, así podría decir que este era el día de nuestra boda, tendría una vaga idea de lo que hubiese sido casarme con quien realmente amaba, sonaba estúpido pero era suficiente para mí; así ahora podría intentar deshacerme de este sentir.

Un ligero beso en la mejilla de mi hermano y mis mejores deseos para su nueva vida fueron las demostraciones más sinceras de amor que pude ofrecerle antes de darme la vuelta y tomar la mano de mi esposa para salir de aquel lugar.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tenía que escribirlo, soñé algo así y simplemente debía ver a otros sufrir… Digo, quería compartirlo :,)

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
